This disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to an intelligent test framework for testing computer applications and/or components.
Application and/or component testing is one of the most important activities to guarantee software quality. Testing is typically done using a test program, which is a program that initializes and controls the execution of particular functionality. However, current solutions for testing software do not fully check the test results and/or internal states in order to guarantee proper application or component functionality. Existing solutions further require instrumentation and/or modification of the application code in order to perform tests, and test data must be defined in the code of the test program, despite the fact that many times, such data is unavailable.